Greatest Book of Lang Ya
by Canary789
Summary: Fei Liu found a gay book in Jiang Zhou Residence. Since he never know what gay is, he tried to practice it on his master, Mei Changsu.


Cold winter wind stroke the land of Lang Ya. The land that previously decorated with glamorous golden and bright colors of autumn was completely pale with the color of virgin snow now. Only the crimson colors of the plum blossom decorated the pale hue of the Lang Ya land.

There were not many activities could be done on the cold weather. The street of the capital that usually full of people was quiet empty now. Only a few soldiers wanted to patrol around the city. Even General Meng Zhi, the commander general of the Imperial Guard, have more free time to spent in his residence. Rather than doing nothing, he chose to visit Jiang Zhou residence, the place where Mei Changsu, his best friend, lived.

As he arrived on the mansion, the hefty general felt something unusual. He was wondering when he didn't see any trace of Fei Liu in the garden. Fei Liu is Mei Changsu's bodyguard that has small body and cute face, but has energy as big as a boar. Usually, even in bad weather, the boy would still play around the garden. The general saw the snow figures that resembled to cute animals such as pigeon, rabbit, and squirrel, lying on the ground full of snow. However, he didn't see any shadow of that young boy.

When he entered the mansion, finally he saw the blue clothes young bodyguard. The teen looked really enjoying the book on his hand. It was totally bizarre. General Meng has never known that Fei Liu would have any interest to anything other than Su Ge Ge or martial arts.

" Hey, there, little Fei Liu! How are you?" Meng Zhi punched Fei Liu's back gently, " Wow, it's the first time that I find you interested on literature world. I wonder what kind of book could attract your attention…"

Fei Liu turned his head to face General Meng. With his big eyes that filled with curiosity, the pony tailed boy stared at General's eyes. " Book… Don't understand…"

" So the book is too hard to understand, huh? Well, let me help you then. Maybe I'm not as smart as your master, but I will do my best to help you. So, what do you want to ask?"

" Why… kiss… person?"

" Mm… Do you mean why people kiss? Well… they kiss because they love each other. Different place you plant the kiss may have different meaning. If you have found someone that you really love, you should kiss them on their lips, understand?"

Fei Liu nodded his head with a smile on his bright face, as if he learned something interesting. " Understand!"

Seeing the cute face of the young bodyguard, General Meng decided to explain further. " But remember, when you kiss on someone's lips, it means that you have to marry that person. In other word, you have to spend your life in eternity with that person. So only kiss someone that you really love, okay?"

Fei Liu nodded again. General Meng has a feeling that the little boy in front of him didn't really understand, so he asked another question. " Wait… Why did you ask such question? What kind of book did you read?"

" Ah…"

Before Fei Liu could answer, his attention has been distracted. The teenager's face suddenly filled with warm pinkish colors as he saw the pale blue-robed young man who arrived on the mansion.

" Su Ge Ge!" Fei Liu leaped to his beloved master, just like a robin that jumped around the dark crimson color branches of the plum blossom.

Mei Changsu was surprised by the cheerfulness of the boy in front of him. " What's wrong, Fei Liu? What makes you this happy?"

" Meng, interesting!" Fei Liu pointed happily to the general.

" Ah…" Mei Changsu just realized General Meng's presence. The pale blue-robed strategist immediately bowed to the strong general. " I'm sorry that I'm not aware of your presence. Please accept my apology…"

" Take it easy, Xiao Shu. Don't be so formal in front of me. I'm just arrived here, so it's not a big deal."

Mei Changsu smiled as he turned his stare back into the young teen. " So, did General Meng tell you something interesting? Can I know what is it?"

" Mm…" Fei Liu rolled his eyes, " Su Ge Ge, closer!" the raven-haired teen swing his hands as if he wanted to tell his master in secret.

Looking at the spirit on Fei Liu's face made Mei Changsu become more curious. " So young Fei Liu learned how to tell a secret. Fine…" Mei Changsu moved closer to Fei Liu's face. Suddenly, a peck landed on his lips.

" Su Ge Ge, love!" Fei Liu grinned.

Mei Changsu suddenly froze. It was not caused by the winter wind, but because never in his life he was kissed by someone, not even from Mu Nihuang, his fiancée.

" FEI LIU!" Mei Changsu quickly yelled. Fei Liu hided in fear, behind the raw of the bamboos in the garden.

The strategist quickly averted his glance into the big general near him. " General Meng, what the hell did you just teach my little Fei Liu?"

General Meng looked around in panic, " Er… I swear you, Xiao Shu, I don't know what happened to Fei Liu. When I arrived here, suddenly he asked me about kissing. I told him that he could only kiss someone on the lip when he has find his true love. But I never know that he would try that to you…"

" Fei Liu, where did you learn about kissing?"

Fei Liu pointed at the veranda. " Book…"

Without a second thought, Mei Changsu examined the book. He was sure that he has never seen the cover of the book before. Filled with curiosity, Mei Changsu opened the book. The confused General Meng followed him examining the book.

The first page showed 2 guys kissing each other. The other pages, it's hard to explain because Mei Changsu was already shock by its content. It was gay book porn.

" General Meng, why did you give these kind of book to Fei Liu?!" Mei Changsu yelled in rage.

" No, it's a misunderstanding. The book was never mine!"

Mei Changsu glanced at General Meng.

General Meng became nervous. " Well… I admitted that I have read many gay books before, but I haven't seen that series before. If you don't like it, could you give me that book?"

Mei Changsu closed the book on his hand with dissatisfied look. General Meng realized that he has said something wrong again.

" Okay, I believe in you, General Meng… I believe that you won't taint my little Fei Liu with such kind of book…" Mei Changsu glanced back at Fei Liu. " So, Fei Liu, where did you get that book?"

Still afraid of Mei Changsu's rage, Fei Liu went inside the mansion slowly and pointed at the bookshelf. " Picture book… here…"

Mei Changsu rushed into the bookshelf and checked them. The shelf was clean and much tidier than when he left the mansion. Zheng Ping and Li Gang must have just cleaned the room. Without a second thought, he called for his two retainers.

Mei Changsu showed the book with an angry face to both of his retainers.

Zheng Ping looked confused with the existence of the book in front of him. " I'm sorry, young marshal, but I really don't understand where the book came from. However, yesterday, there was a wild fox that entered this room and it made a mess. That's why I tidy all the books back to the shelf…"

" Maybe the gay book was left by someone else… then got mixed with the books on the shelf…" Li Gang added.

Mei Changsu closed his eyes and thought for a while.

" Nihuang Ce…" Fei Liu mumbled as he stared at the gate. Sometimes he did that without specific reason.

" Ah, you're right!" Meng Zhi answered, " Years ago, Nihuang has got punished in school because she was caught reading gay books on the lesson time… As the result, she has to write 100 declaration reports, saying that she would resign from her _fujoshi_ way. Such a poor girl…"

" … " Suddenly some memories flashed into Mei Changsu's head. On his young ages, whenever he went together with Jingyan for hunting, sharing lunch, studying until midnight, staying over another house, or even making cute poses together near the pond, Nihuang would smile in a very strange way. Even worse, she would let out some scary shriek along way with her maids. Whenever Mei Changsu asked what happened, Nihuang would never answer them. Even when Mei Changsu bribed her with favorite cakes, or candies, she still refused to answer. Mei Changsu has been curious of Nihuang's strange act, but up until know he decided to ignore them.

However, now he knew the main reason… The strategist covered his face with both of his hands. He just realized, that all these years, he has been engaged to a _fujoshi_ … whose OTP was not far from himself and his best friend. " So what did she mean by giving me this gay book? Did she want me to confess to Jingyan?"

General Meng and Zhen Ping stared each other. They were surprised because even with Mei Changsu brilliant analyzing skill, but he had never known about Nihuang's _fujoshi_ behavior.

Out of the blue, Nihuang appeared in front of Mei Changsu.

Mei Changsu was surprised so that he almost knocked at the desk behind him." Nihuang? When did you arrive?"

" Su Ge Ge!" Nihuang ran to hug his fiancé. But poor for her, Fei Liu had saved the divine talent to the garden, so Nihuang almost hit the desk.

" HEEY!" Nihuang screamed at Fei Liu.

" Su Ge Ge mine! Me kiss… Su Ge Ge marry me!" Fei Liu said.

" …" Nihuang stopped for a while, then suddenly the strange smile that once appeared on Mei Changsu's childhood, appeared again on her pink lips. " Just like what I have thought…" Nihuang nodded as if she has known it for a long time.

" NO, Nihuang, it's a misunderstanding!" Mei Changsu corrected, but Nihuang just walked away, as if she didn't hear anything.

General Meng became speechless. He understood now that behind the innocence behavior of Fei Liu, he surely was a quick learner. However, what the teen has learned today has made Mei Changsu drown on rage. Before another disaster happened, General Meng chose to retreat while he has a change. However, as he stepped away from the mansion, Mei Changsu has already waited for him on the gate.

" General Meng… What else has you teach to my pure innocence Fei Liu?" Mei Changsu blocked General Meng's way with wide smile on his face and a hot teapot on his hands.

General Meng creeps in fear. " Calm down, Xiao Su… This is just a misunderstanding…" General Meng quickly grabbed Fei Liu's hand, before the divine talent threw the hot teapot to his head.

Luckily, Fei Liu wanted to come willingly this time. Usually, the boy would run whenever General Meng touches him.

General Meng cleared his throat as he faced Fei Liu. " Well, listen to me, Fei Liu. You have to forget what I have told you before. You better ask about kiss and the other things to Xiao Shu, I bet he can explain to you much better than me. Got it?"

Fei Liu frowned and pouted. " Meng… Lie! Hate!"

" NO! No, Fei Liu…" General Meng looked at the sky to find a better word to explain to Fei Liu. However he didn't fine any words because they have never written in the sky. " How can I explain it~ Help me, Xiao Shu~~~"

Mei Changsu took a deep breath as he shook his head. " Okay… Fei Liu… Come with me…"

Mei Changsu pulled Fei Liu into his room to have a serious discussion about the content of the book. However, as he arrived on his room, he found his fiancée was completely drawn into the gay book.

" Emm… Nihuang…" The strategist grabbed the book from the princess' hand before interrogating her about the ownership of the gay book.

When Mei Changsu took the book, Nihuang's eyes was sparkling in joy, and suddenly there was a big _fujoshi_ smile decorated her beautiful fair face again. " Is this your book? COOL! Where did you find this series? I have been looking for these, but never found one. Can I borrow it? Pretty please?"

A cold sweat dripped on Mei Changsu's face as he saw the reaction of the beautiful black-haired princess in front of him. " Em… So that book is not yours…?"

Nihuang stared at the pale blue-robed strategist, " What are you talking about? I don't have this series, so I want to borrow it from you. Oh, I have a better idea. Let's go shopping together!"

" Take me in!" General Meng raised his hand cheerfully but Mei Changsu quickly glanced in rage at him. The general lowered his hand in haste before the divine talent got angrier.

Mei Changsu cleared his throat. " So, if this book is not yours, whose book is it? It's impossible for Fei Liu to buy it on his own, because I have never gave him any pocket money…"

" Mmm…" General Meng raised his hand before giving an answer, " Maybe… Is it Prince Jing's? He often visits this mansion, right?"

" NO! NO! NO!" Mei Changsu denied quickly, " It's impossible. I have known Xiao Jingyan since his early age, and I know very well that he has purest and most noble heart in this palace. His heart would never been stained with this kind of book!"

General Meng just nodded his head. He forgot, the handsome man in front of him is the biggest fans of Prince Jing, ever since the day he born.

Nihuang thought for a while. She walked a bit to the garden that full of deep crimson plum blossoms that giving beautiful color to the pale shades of winter. " Could the book belong to Yujin? Or Jingrui? They often visit this mansion, right?"

" What?" Mei Changsu was surprised with the white-robed girl's guess, " How could you think like that…? Well, Yujin like to do random things sometimes, but to read these kind of book… I wonder…"

Nihuang thought in silence again before added another statement. " Maybe it is what people called woman's intuition… I also think that maybe their closeness is also related to the relationship inside the gay book…"

Another sweat dripped on Mei Changsu's face again. Now he realized that Nihuang's _fujoshi_ 's level has beyond any help where she could have gay delusion connected to the real world.

All of a sudden, there were knocks on the gate. When it was opened, the strategist was surprised by the presence of the two best friends that they were just talking about. The cheerful bubbly Yujin entered the mansion with his purple robe. Yujin came with Jingrui; his childhood best friend that has been listed as the best swordsman on Lang Ya list.

" Nice day, Mr. Su!" Yujin greeted with his usual childish tone. Even he came from noble family, but he was really easygoing toward everyone. Yujin looked around and realized that the mansion was already filled with another guest. " Wow, what's going on here? Is there any party here?" Without a second thought, he sat near the fireplace. " Cool! Where's the food? I'm so lucky to come here with an empty stomach!"

Jingrui beat Yujin's head, " Silly, don't be so impolite to . Stand up and apologize, now!"

" AUW!" Yujin pouted at Jingrui, before he stood and bowed to greet Mei Changsu and all the guests.

Jingrui also bowed to Mei Changsu and Nihuang. " I'm sorry for our impoliteness. Please don't take it into your heart…"

Jingrui was really calm and elegant, totally contrary to the other young man. " We came here actually to take you sightseeing the plum blossom around the palace. Even it's not as beautiful as your place in Lang Ya, but at least it could ease your feeling. However, since you already has another occasion, sorry for intruding your time…" Once again Jingrui bowed his head to apologize.

" Ah, no, please stand up, Jingrui… " Mei Changsu answered, " There is no special occasion on my place. It's just… well, there is a little trouble on my mansion, where we found a gay book, and then Fei Liu copied what inside the book. I wonder who left the book on my place…"

" Gay porn?" Yujin suddenly become excite, " What is that? Is it interesting?"

Mei Changsu hid the book behind his back in reflect. He has a feeling that if Yujin read that book, the young man would copy it without a second thought.

However, as the strategist hid the book, the young man became more curious. Mei Changsu passed the book to Fei Liu and asked the young bodyguard to take it as far as he could. Yujin hasn't given up yet, so he ran after Fei Liu wherever the young boy ran. They ended up enjoying the little chasing game, until another guest came into the mansion. It was Prince Jing that came to deliver the cakes from his mother to the Jiang Zhou residence. He came alone to the mansion because he has trusted his strategist.

The two boys almost bumped into the dark crimson-robed prince, but luckily Fei Liu's reflect was really good. The young boy lifted the prince's waist and brought him into the roof.

" Ah, Prince Jing!" Mei Changsu rushed into the young prince and kneeled. " I'm sorry for the incident. Fei Liu, put him down and apologize. Quick!"

Fei Liu nodded and put Prince Jing back to the ground.

Prince Jing was a bit shock. It was the first time that he was lifted by the young bodyguard. He has heard about the genius martial arts of the young boy, but he never expected that despite of the small figure, Fei Liu has such big strength that big enough to lift him. With his stiff face, the prince swept away the snow that covered his robe. " It's okay, don't think about it. It's my fault to come here without any message before…"

Jingyan checked the black colored box that he brought. Fei Liu also stood beside the prince to check the cake. Even the cakes were a bit mess now, but everything is still consumable. Fei Liu's eyes were sparkling as he saw the cakes. Jingyan stroke Fei Liu's hair gently. " Sure, you can take them. Just remember to share them with Sir Su, okay?"

Mei Changsu smiled as he saw the gentleness of his idol prince in front of him. " Fei Liu, say your gratitude to Prince Jing…"

Fei Liu nodded. With a cute smile on his small face, Fei Liu drew his face into the prince and gave a peck on the prince's pink lips. " Thank you, Water Buffalo!"

Cold blizzard wind suddenly stroke Zhou Residence. All the people stared each other in silence. Everyone was shocked, especially Mei Changsu who took the most critical hit. As long as he lives, he swore that would never allow anyone to touch the young prince. However, he never expected the one who stole the first kiss of his idol prince was his royal bodyguard that he has treated as his little brother.

" FEI LIU!" Mei Changsu lost all of his patience, " Apologize to Prince Jing now! And go back to the mansion. Write 100 pages of your atonement, now!"

" But… Su Ge Ge… Why?"

" NOW!" Mei Changsu yelled in rage. Never in Fei Liu's life, he saw his Su Ge Ge as angry as this before. Fei Liu turned his body to do the punishment; even his head was still fill with many question marks.

Mei Changsu kneeled in front of Prince Jing. " I'm sorry for the impoliteness of my retainer. I will give him another punishment later. Please don't take it into your heart…"

Prince Jing rubbed his lips in confusion. Never in his life, anyone do those things to him. He also didn't understand how to respond when someone do that to him. " What is actually happened? Why did Fei Liu do that? And… why is it so crowded in your mansion?"

" Mmm… actually…" Mei Changsu explained the chronology of the accident, from where the gay porn was found, then the disaster when Fei Liu tried to copy the picture on the book.

" Gay porn…? What kind of book is that?" Jingyan asked. The curious Jingyan took the book that has caused the disaster on his strategist house. As he opened the first page, he was shocked. He became even shocked when he looked at the second and the rest of the pages of the book.

Mei Changsu quickly took the dangerous book from Jingyan's hand before he had a heart attack. " I'm sorry for the inappropriate pictures. Please forget about that. I'm going to burn the book and looked for the culprit who left the book in my place…"

" WAIT!" Jingyan stopped Mei Changsu's hand before he threw the book at the fireplace.

Mei Changsu's cheek blushed a little as his hand touched Jingyan's. " What's wrong, Prince?"

" Never in my life I find a book like that. Now I realized, actually 2 boys can do something like that…"

" …" Mei Changsu just realized that the Jingyan that stood in front of him was not different from the Jingyan that he knew 13 years ago. Even his body has grown and his face has become much tougher, his heart was still as pure and cute as before. " Listen, your majesty, all that contain in this gay book is just a fiction. Please don't try this at home…"

As Mei Changsu explained really hard to make Jingyan understand, Yujin took the change to steal the book from Mei Changsu's hand. Mei Changsu has no change to take back the book because Yujin has already run.

After exploring few pages, Yujin nodded as if he understood the book. " Aah, I understand now… So interesting…"

" Really?" Jingrui asked.

" Yeah! You have to read it!" Yujin pulled Jingrui's sleeves and showed the book.

Jingrui looked at the book that Yujin was eagerly to show to him. As he explored for a while, he became a little confuse. " What's so interesting about this book?"

" Let's practice what is on the book!" Yujin answered enthusiastic.

" WHAAAAT?" Jingrui stepped back.

" Come on!" Yujin pulled Jingrui's sleeves again " We have been best friend since our childhood, right? The two buddies on the book can do this to prove their friendship, why can't we?"

Jingrui thought for a while. " Okay, I got the point…"

" Wa…wait…" Mei Changsu wanted to explain that the gay book was not about friendship just like what Yujin said. However, before he said something, Yujin and Jingrui have already tried the 1st page, which is kissing.

" So… how is it?" Yujin asked.

" Not bad…" Jingrui blushed a bit, " What is next?"

Mei Changsu quickly took the book from Yujin's hand before Yujin could look at the picture on the other pages. " STOP! You can't copy another act from this book!"

" But… Why, ?" Yujin asked with his wide eyes full of wonder.

" Because this book is just a fiction, so you can't try this at home. And I'm kinda tired now. I'm sorry that I can't accompany both of you any further…"

" …" Yujin pouted. " But…"

Jingrui patted Yujin's shoulder. " Don't be sad. We should consider about 's health after all. Let's go home…"

Yujin caught Jingrui's hand. " No, I have a better idea. Let's look for that book on the town. Maybe they have better book than that one. Also… since we can't try that act at home, let's practice at the town! I'm a genius, right?"

" Wait…" Jingrui frowned. Yujin's words has a point, but Jingrui didn't sure that meant that way.

" Hurry!" Yujin pulled Jingrui's hand without doubt, not caring about Jingrui's further response. At the end, Jingrui just followed Yujin without protest.

Mei Changsu just shook his head. For him, what happened outside Jiang Zhou Residence was not his responsibility anymore. However, he didn't know why, but he giggled as he saw the two buddies departure. The closeness of them reminded him of his past relationship with Jingyan. If only the war with Chiyan army has never been happened, and his figure in the past found the gay book, maybe he would also try to practice them too, just like what Yujin and Jingrui had done. Even he just imagined that on his mind, he just couldn't help but giggled.

" So two best friends can do something like what has been drawn on the book to show affection… If only Xiao Shu was still alive… May I try that act to him too just like what they did…?" Prince Jing mumbled to himself.

Mei Changsu surprised as he heard Jingyan's words. He never imagined that Jingyan would have the same thought as him. Could it be… Jingyan also has the same feeling as what he has wished for?

When the strategist lifted his head, he just realized that Jingyan has been staring at him too. The two of them stared each other without any words between them. There was no word could go out from his mouth, even deep in his heart, the strategist really wished the same thing as Jingyan. However, his identity as Lin Shu… Jingyan should never know it before he accomplished his mission… But if Jingyan knew it… Would he also say the same things as before? Or would Jingyan become disgusted at him because he has changed dramatically compared to the Lin Shu that Jingyan has known 13 years ago?

As Mei Changsu drowned in his thought, he didn't realized what Fei Liu did. Fei Liu looked really happy as he stroked the brush on the paper in front of him.

Boring of the scene without words between Mei Changsu and Jingyan, General Meng came into little Fei Liu. " How is it, little Fei Liu, have you done your work?" the general peeked at the paper in front of Fei Liu.

General Meng shocked as he saw the paper. The general just realized that Fei Liu hasn't written any single words, but he had drawn such wonderful comic using poses that he has saw from the picture. And also, he has modified the pictures, where the characters have been changed into the characters with faces of Jingyan and Mei Changsu. Amazed by the young man's works, he took and lift the paper. " Wonderful! You are talented, little Fei Liu! I'm surprised that you could memorize all of the pictures on the book and draw them again using your own characters and style. Amazing!" General Meng waved his hands at Nihuang. " Princess, you should see it too! He also made a good story! You might like them!"

Nihuang ran to look at the picture. Suddenly the strange _fujoshi_ smirk appeared again on her face, and there were some shriek went out from her pink lips. " Unbelievable, I never know that you have such great talent. Go for it, Fei Liu! Please give me the next pages!"

Looking at Nihuang's scary reaction, Mei Changsu began to have a bad feeling. He took the papers from the princess' hand and examined the pictures. As he saw the paper, he was shocked. Not only that Mei Changsu was shocked that Fei Liu could memorize the gay picture from the previous book, but the strategist also shocked as he recognized the characters and the stories on the comic was no different from himself and Jingyan's. Fei Liu has changed the name of the character into Snow and Peony, but still Mei Changsu was angry.

" FEI LIU!" Mei Changsu couldn't hold his rage anymore. " I have told you to write down your atonement, but why did you draw this kind of comic? And this comic, how could you copy them from the book that I forbid you to read?"

Fei Liu draw back in fear. " But… fun… Nihuang and Meng like…"

" What? You dare to oppose me now?" Mei Changsu became angrier.

Prince Jing touched Mei Changsu's shoulder to calm him down. " Mr. Su, please don't be angry like that to Fei Liu. Isn't it great that we discovered Fei Liu's another talent? Look, even General Meng and Princess Nihuang were fascinated by Fei Liu's work. You should proud of him…"

" …"

" I wonder what kind of comic did Fei Liu made. Let me see it!" Prince Jing asked.

" But…" There's a doubt in Mei Changsu's heart. He was afraid that Jingyan would recognize the characters on the comic. And if Jingyan read the story, he was afraid that jingyan would know about his true identity.

" What's wrong?" the prince asked.

" Nothing… But I don't think that this comic is good enough to show you."

" I don't care. Just show it to me!" Prince Jing insisted, making Mei Changsu has no change to oppose again.

" Okay…" Mei Changsu handed over the comic into Prince Jing's hand.

Prince Jing read the comic seriously. Not a word came out from his mouth. Every time the prince turned the pages, the strategist became more scared. Mei Changsu could only hope that Jingyan would not realize the story on the comic was his real story.

As the prince finished the comic, he suddenly became really quite.

" Emm… Your majesty…"

" WONDERFUL! BRILIANT!" Prince Jing clapped his hands. " It's the first time that my heart touched by such a story."

" …"

" What's wrong with you, ? Why are you so pale? How could you hide such great talent of your retainer? You should be proud to have a genius retainer like him. Please send me the rest of the pages, if he has finished it."

" But… the characterS from the comic…"

" What's wrong with them? Look, isn't it wonderful? There were 2 childhood friends, Water and Peony. They were really close, but they have to be separated by war. Water was hurt really badly, so that he has to change his appearance and his name into Snow. One day, they met again, but Peony didn't recognize him. Snow was sill in love with Peony, but he couldn't tell Peony about his true identity. It's so tragic, yet so beautiful. I really wish to know the rest of the story…"

" So… you really don't realize something…right?" Mei Changsu made sure.

" What are you talking about? I don't understand. Is that something with this story?"

Mei Changsu was relieved because Jingyan didn't recognize the characters of the story.

" Oh no, it's already late. I forget that I have an occasion with the ministers…" Jingyang put the cake box on the room and bowed to Mei Changsu. " I'm sorry for taking your time. I'll take my leave…"

Mei Changsu bowed his body. " Please take care, your majesty…"

Jingyan rushed into the gate. But before he stepped out, he stopped and turned his body. " Oh yeah… em…"

Mei Changsu stared the prince in confusion. " What's wrong, your majesty? Did you leave something?"

" No…" Jingyan seemed to say something, but somehow he hesitated.

" Is something wrong?"

" Mm… Sir Su…" Jingyan stared at Mei Changsu, " To tell you the truth, I really like the comic that Fei Liu made… If I want to read the rest of the comic, can I come here again?"

Mei Changsu smiled. " Sure… it's okay. You can always come anytime you want…"

" Then…" Jingyan blushed a bit as he rubbed his lips. " Someday, can we…" suddenly the words were stopped.

" What do you say, your majesty? I'm sorry, but I can't hear your voice…"

Jingyan shook his head as he avoided Mei CHangsu's gaze. " Forget about it. I'll come here again if I have time. Please excuse me…" Jingyan bowed and left the mansion in rush.

Mei Changsu looked at the departure of the prince with confuse face. " Did I say something wrong? Why did he blush before he left?"

Nihuang and General Meng elbowed each other. They knew that what Fei Liu has done has sowed few seeds of bromance again between the two buddies. They just hoped that the seed of bromance could blossom into something good, just like in Fei Liu's comic. Secretly, the princess and the general whispered to Fei Liu, asking for copy of the comics and info if there were an update chapter. Fei Liu nodded with proud face.

The general and the princess went home not long after Prince Jing left. The mansion that once crowded was now calm and serene. After tidied up the room, Li gang and Zhen Ping also took a leave.

Now it was only Fei Liu and Mei Changsu on the mansion. After receiving some good comments, Fei Liu looked really spirited on doing his comic. Mei Changsu could only sighed as he saw the spirit of the young teen. Even deep in his heart, he wanted Fei Liu to stop making the comic, but his heart was melting with the happiness on Fei Liu's cute face. The strategist chose to stroke Fei Liu's hair gently. " Fine, I will let you continue your work. But promise me, you will only lend the comic into Water Buffalo, okay?"

" Cake! Love Water Buffalo…"

" Yes…" Mei Changsu patted Fei Liu's head gently. " I love him too…"

Fei Liu continued his work with wide smile in his face. Mei Changsu took the gay book and headed into the fireplace. He was going to throw the book at the fireplace, but his mind changed just before the book reached the flame. As he remembered the respond of Jingyan when he read the book, suddenly a warm feeling filled his heart. He felt really great because now he knew the heart of the prince he adored ever since his childhood. If they do share the same feeling, Mei Changsu wanted to show the book to Jingyan at the time when he could reveal his true identity. After taking a long breath, he headed into the secret chamber on the mansion and put the book on the safety box.

* * *

2 months have passed. Fei Liu's comic series became really popular as they were distributed mysteriously on the Da Liang city. The popularity increased everyday, and the book became one of the greatest book that ever list on the Lang Ya list. It was all thanks to the participation of Nihuang, General Meng, Prince Jing, Consort Jing, and even Prince Yu as volunteer endorsement for promoting the book.

The Zhou residence was now full of letters from over the world. Almost everyday some pigeons came to deliver the letters and gifts from the fans. Fei Liu was really happy every time he got cakes and candies from the fans. Mei Changsu became happy too when he saw the happiness on Fei Liu's face. But something still burdened his heart. He was wondering how the comic spread on the city.

To ease his heart, Mei Changsu asked Zheng Ping, Li Gang, and Tong Lu to investigate the case. After a while, finally Mei Changsu knew the mastermind behind all the disasters that once happened on his mansion. It was Lin Chen who left the gay book purposely on the mansion, and he also the one who stole Fei Liu's comic and spread the copy on the city.

Mei Changsu came to Lin Chen's comic stand on the city. After beating the flamboyant doctor, he took the money of the comic sales away. He even forbade Fei Liu from selling another comic.

Ever since that incident, Fei Liu was forced to stop making the rest of his series. The Da Liang city that once was crowded became a dead city suddenly. Even the people on the palace lost their spirits on doing their job. Even a hardworking and stiff person like Prince Jing also took a critical damage when the series stopped. Some fans kept sending the letters, asking Fei Liu to continue the series.

The Da Liang's security also decreased. There were some rebellions on the city, asking the series to continue for the future sake of Da Liang. The rebellion from outside the city began to disturb the Da Liang's safety too. Even the Southern Region gave an ultimatum, saying that they would invade the city again if the series were stopped. All the ministers became panic and beg the strategist to let his bodyguard doing his comics again for the sake of the country.

Finally Mei Changsu has no choice but to let Fei Liu continue his works. The strategist let Fei Liu doing his works under his supervision, so that he could make sure that the story would not reveal his real identity.

The city became secure again after the series released again. The fans of the series inside and outside the palace became cheerful again. The Da Liang become crowded again and the activities went back to normal.

Even it was hard first, but finally Mei Changsu read Fei Liu's comic. After reading a few series, the strategist realized how amazing Fei Liu's masterpiece was. He understood why fans all over the world were begging for the series. At the end, Mei Changsu joined Lin Chen's comic agency as an editor and supervisor. Deep in his heart, he made a promise. He would never die before he could see the ending of the series.


End file.
